Discoveries
by Huskinata
Summary: Husky doesn't understand why Cooro's always staring at him lately. He decides it's finally time to confront his friend about the odd behavior.
1. Discovering Feelings

AN: In this story the plus anima gang has moved on from Harden's house in the hopes of finding their own home. It also takes place a few years later so they're a little bit older (I imagine 17ish.)

Husky has been on edge all morning. He wasn't sure when it had happened but something had changed recently. Something that he was entirely uncomfortable with. When the male members of his party announced that they were going to bathe he hesitated for just a moment before joining them.

"This shouldn't be weird." he thought. It's not like they didn't all bathe together often. He, Senri and Cooro almost always bathed together as it was the most convenient. The problem was that recently, and he's not quite sure when he noticed or even when it began for that matter, Husky had caught Cooro staring at him when they were bathing. Today was no different.

As they washed themselves of the day's impurities Cooro's eyes would wander over to Husky, watching as he bathed, silently roaming every bit of visible skin. His unreadable expression frustrated Husky even more; was he just curious? Amused? Aroused? Husky honestly had no idea and it was freaking him out. He hadn't noticed that he'd been staring at the older boy intensely, trying to figure Cooro out as the boy's eyes roamed his body, but when Cooro finally noticed his gaze and their eyes met the older boy just gave him one of his signature bright smiles and Husky had to look away, not wanting anyone to notice the heat rising to his face.

"This is ridiculous! What is going on with him lately?" Husky couldn't help but think. He shook his head in the hopes of clearing his thoughts before hurrying to finish up in the water.

"Hey, Cooro." Husky said approaching the other boy one afternoon. "Could you help me catch some fish later? As good as Senri's cooking is I don't think I could eat anymore rabbit this week."

"Sure!" Cooro responded cheerfully, once again flashing Husky that smile that was the same and yet so different from the one he had known when they were kids. Husky thought he felt his heart stutter in his chest but he ignored it and walked back to their campfire.

""We caught a lot today. This should be enough for a while if we cure the leftovers properly." Husky said as they were wrapping up their successful fishing attempt. As he got to the bank of the river Cooro reached out his hand to help him out of the water.

"Hey, Husky," Cooro began. When the silver haired boy looked up to respond to his companion he was met with such an unexpectedly intense gaze that he forgot what he was going to say. For a moment they just stood there, hands still clasped together, both silent, before Cooro quickly leaned forward to deliver a quick peck on Husky's lips. Husky's body tensed and recoiled slightly, although the kiss happened so fast that the motion almost seemed delayed. Before any words could escape his lips he saw Cooro's tongue dart out as he unconsciously licked his lips. The raven haired boy smiled brightly before swiftly turning around and walking away as if nothing happened.

"What?! What was that?" Husky was practically screaming internally about how confused he was. Not about himself, he was pretty sure he knew what was going on on that front, but about Cooro. What was that boy thinking? What was the point of kissing him so out of the blue? Should he start bathing by himself again? The image of Cooro licking his lips stuck with him and Husky was ashamed at how he was reacting to it. It made him feel equal parts slimy and excited and he couldn't say which response he thought was shameful.

That night when they had sat down to eat dinner Husky mostly kept his head down, listening as Cooro conversed with the others like nothing had happened. The few times Husky did look up his eyes always went to Cooro, whom he could see glancing at him out of the corner of his eyes as he carried on the conversation. Husky would always look down quickly, glaring at his food or at his hands in his lap, heat rising quickly to his cheeks as he tried hard to control it.

Nana, the more astute of the two remaining companions, noticed that something peculiar was going on. Throughout the meal she noticed that Cooro made no effort to include the unusually silent Husky in the conversation, something he only did when the younger boy was lost in thought and Cooro didn't want to upset him. Then she saw it. Husky had looked up from his meal for only the second time since they'd sat down and looked to Cooro, brows furrowed as if confused. Out of the corner of his eye Cooro glanced over at Husky and Nana saw the paler boy look away swiftly, a bright red blush forming on his cheeks.

Slowly Nana's face broke out into a grin and she had a hard time trying not to look like she wanted to squeal like an excited little child. If what she thought was going on was actually going on then she couldn't be more excited for her friends. But she didn't want to jump to conclusions just yet! She would have to watch and see how things developed.

It had been a week since the kiss and Husky was thoroughly perplexed. Maybe Cooro had just been experimenting. As someone who has also never kissed someone before, until last week's unexpected peck that is, he could understand that maybe Cooro just wanted to know what it felt like. But something told Husky that that was not it. Did he like the younger boy? He supposed that could be an explanation, but then what was up with all of the pretending it didn't happen?

Then, as if responding to his thoughts Cooro approached him and said, "Husky, can we talk?"

"Uh, sure. Yeah." As Husky leads the way away from the campsite, so that they're safely out of hearing distance, even from Nana's bat ears, he feels conflicted. He feels worried that whatever Cooro wants to say will somehow affect their friendship, which Husky knows is a ridiculous thought because Cooro's personality simply wouldn't allow that, but also somewhat hopeful that it does.

When they had both come to a stopping point Husky turned to face his companion.

"Do you remember when I kissed you the other day?" He said it so matter-of-factly!

"How could I forget?" Husky mumbled, just loud enough for Cooro to hear him.

"It won't happen again so don't worry. Sorry I made you upset." Cooro said with a smile that Husky could see was off. It was the way his brows were slightly furrowed, as if he was working past a bad taste in his mouth. Husky recognized it as the smile Cooro put on when he wasn't truly happy with something but didn't want to impose or make anyone feel uncomfortable. Cooro turned around and was about to fly back to camp.

"Wh-Cooro!" Husky grabbed his arm and when Cooro halted Husky moved to stand in front of him. "You can't just say things like that and walk away like the conversation's over when it's not. And you can't just kiss a person and pretend it never happened. Be honest with me Cooro. What's going on?"

"I really like you Husky. As a friend but also in a different way. I was going to tell you but my body acted first without me thinking and I saw you were upset so I figured you didn't like it. I'm sorry."

Husky let out a sigh and crossed his arms. "I didn't mind that you did it." He said trying his best to ignore the slight blush forming on his face. "But a little warning next time would be nice." Cooro's face brightened and Husky could see that all too familiar smile forming. "And could you not stare at me when we're washing off? It makes me uncomfortable." Husky shuffled his feet a little.

"Sorry." Cooro said with a slight blush. "We've all changed since we first met and I like seeing how much you've grown. I won't do it if it bothers you though."

"Changed how?" Husky asked nervously, suddenly becoming self-conscious.

"Well, you used to be so petite and now you have a swimmer's body. You're bigger now…" When he saw Husky nearly choke on his saliva he quickly added. "We all are." Still the thought of Husky's strong shoulder and back muscles dripping with water, glistening in the sunlight, or seeing him stretch in that tight black t-shirt, it lifting just enough to show a little bit of the porcelain skin near his naval was enough to remind him that they were not the kids they used to be.

Husky's face was heating up much too quickly and he knew he was beet red. "I hope you didn't mean that to sound the way I think it did." Husky turned away a little indignantly, wondering if Cooro's confession didn't have more to do with their teenage bodies than actual feelings.

As if reading his mind Cooro took a step closer and responded. "Husky, you know I don't just like you for the way you look. You're smart, and nice, even though sometimes you pretend you're not, and you're always there for me. I can't imagine not being with you. That's why I think we should be together."

He regarded the crow +anima before deciding. There was no harm in giving it a shot he supposed.

"Okay." he never could say no to Cooro.

"Yay!" Cooro cheered, then planted another kiss firmly on Husky's lips.

Husky stumbled back a bit. "What was that for?" he cried.

"I couldn't help it; you're lips are so soft."

AN: Let me know what you think! I would love some feedback; I'm not sure if they were OOC but I like how this turned out.


	2. Discovering Too Much

"There you are Cooro. I've been looking all over for you. Nana wanted me to let you know that lunch is almost ready." Husky shook his head. He should've known he'd find the boy relaxing under a tree somewhere.

"Oh, hi Husky! Why don't you join me for a bit? It's nice and cool in the shade." Husky didn't have to think it over for long. The walk to find Cooro was longer than he expected and the sun was already high in the sky. He could spare a few minutes to lay down and cool off.

As Husky lay there enjoying the cool breeze he could see that the other boy was staring at him. He turned his head to the side, about to ask what it was Cooro wanted when the older boy reached out a hand and started stroking his hair. Husky raised an eyebrow but held his tongue, finding the hands playing with his hair too calming to argue. He let his body relax, leaning into the touch. He had nearly let his eyes fall shut when he heard Cooro shift beside him.

Cooro was now propped on his elbow and leaning slightly over the younger boy, his fingers still continuing to massage his scalp. The two locked eyes momentarily before Cooro leaned down and kissed Husky, slowly and deeply.

Husky let himself enjoy the feeling of their tongues sliding together, Cooro's lightly calloused hands roaming his body, making their way from his stomach to his chest, where they found his light pink nipples and stroked lazily.

Husky was so caught up in the moment he hadn't realized that Cooro had climbed on top of him until he felt their clothed erections rub up against each other. When his brain caught up to him he broke the kiss with a start. "Cooro, get off me," he cried as he pushed the slightly taller boy away from him.

"Aw, I was hoping we'd go farther this time," he said, his eyes gleaming with mischief betraying the fake pout he was giving. Husky almost wanted to slap that secretly triumphant look off his face.

Husky sighed. "Let's get back before they come looking for us." Both boys got up to head back to the camp.

Husky couldn't really blame Cooro for wanting to be more intimate, even as a kid he didn't really seem to understand personal boundaries. Of the two of them Cooro was definitely more handsy, and now more horny. The raven haired boy was turned on by pretty much everything Husky did, much to the fish's annoyance. Husky, on the other hand, rarely got aroused. Making out was his biggest weakness, which he suspected was why Cooro had lured him away from the camp in the first place.

Husky truly did want to make an attempt with Cooro, but he found it hard to feel comfortable knowing that they were never more than ten feet away from their companions. Husky looked over at Cooro, who was smiling as they walked, humming to himself. The silver haired boy was grateful to his companion for being understanding and making an effort to be patient.

Husky was suddenly reminded of a conversation the gang had not too long ago about such matters that he really would rather forget.

It had been night and Cooro, Husky, Senri, and Nana had been gathered around a campfire eating the fish they had caught earlier that day. Husky and Cooro had been sitting next to each other and Husky took the opportunity to speak to Cooro discreetly. Leaning over, Husky whispered in Cooro's ear. "Hey Cooro. You remember what we talked about earlier?" Cooro nodded. "I don't think we're going to get to try it tonight. Sorry."

"Aw, why not?" Cooro whispered back.

"Because everybody's still around. There's no way they wouldn't notice us sneaking off together." Both of the others knew about their relationship but it was still embarrassing them knowing the details.

"But they won't care. Please can we try it tonight?"

"No, Cooro! Maybe some other time." Husky's whispering had gotten pretty heated and it was at this point that Nana cut in.

"Are you two okay over there? It sounds like you're arguing." Nana's worried expression was perfectly mirrored by Senri's but before Husky could assure them of the contrary Cooro spoke up.

"Husky and I want to have sex but he's worried we'll be interrupted or caught off guard."

Husky was speechless. He could feel his face growing warmer, almost suffocatingly warm as he sat there, mouth open as if to speak, although the only sound that came out was a small strangled noise. Somewhere in the back of his mind Husky realized that Cooro had only been whispering as a subconscious response to his own hushed tone. Cooro didn't actually have any sense of what was appropriate conversation with your close friends at dinner, it seemed.

Husky buried his face in his hands. The only saving grace was that Cooro hadn't mentioned just what they had been planning to do together. Maybe Cooro had more decency than Husky gave him credit for and he was just overthinking things, but that only made him feel slightly less mortified.

"Oh. Well I could stand guard for you if you want. That way you guys can relax and not worry about anybody walking in on you."

Husky finally found his voice and responded with a "Thanks, but no." It was kind of her to offer but there was no way he'd feel more comfortable with those ears guarding them. Nana shrugged willing to let it go as she could see Husky was extremely uncomfortable. She didn't want to push him and put strain on her friends' new relationship.

In an effort to diffuse Husky's nerves and assure him that it was a topic they could all discuss freely she turned to Senri and asked, "Hey, Senri. Have you ever had sex before?" He thought about her question for a moment before it seemed like he remembered something. As he pulled out his book and started searching through the pages the collective eyebrows of his three younger companions shot up. Nana wasn't really sure what kind of response she was expecting when she'd asked that question but it was a little surprising to see that the answer was a yes. The other two boys were of the same opinion.

Senri found the page he was looking for and pulled out a pressed flower.

"Oh, that's a flower from the inn we stayed at in Eireen." Nana said. "I remember because it's unique to the area and I asked the innkeeper about it."

"Isn't that where we ran into Rose and Pinion?" Cooro thought out loud. Husky remembered it too. They had decided it would be cheaper for both parties to share a room since they could split the costs.

"Aw, Senri! The six of us shared that room!" Husky realized. Pinion had gotten the only bed since he was the youngest and the rest of them had laid out blankets on the floor to sleep. Husky shuddered remembering that Senri had been between him and Rose on the floor. The thought that the two of them had been doing it next to him, not even two feet between them! Husky let out another involuntary shudder. Apparently proximity and the possibility of being caught were not unanimous concerns when it came to sex.

Husky didn't feel any better knowing this.


	3. Discovering Pain & Pleasure

Husky couldn't seem to calm his racing heart. He held his purse nervously in his hands as he waited for his turn at the hotel's check-in counter.

When it was his turn he stepped up to the clerk. "Two rooms please." He fought to keep his tone natural. He was pretty sure he failed but tried to ignore it and handed over the money. When he got the room keys he breathed a sigh of relief and went to join his friends, who were waiting for him off to the side.

"So, how'd it go?" Nana asked first. She knew he was nervous.

"I got the keys." he said, holding them up for emphasis.

"I knew you could do it Husky! I was rooting for you." Cooro said, throwing his arm over Husky's shoulder.

"Yeah, I bet you were." Husky mumbled, looking away from the slightly taller boy. Cooro. He was the cause for all this nervousness. Why did he have to be so goddamn sweet, and caring, and attractive? It was different when they were just friends. Still… Husky looked down at the keys in his hands. He was finally ready. Or at least he hoped he was.

As they made their way to the two adjacent rooms they would be inhabiting for the night Husky couldn't help lament how light the coin purse felt now. It was so full a minute ago. He had worked hard to earn the extra cash it cost to rent out a second room, taking in many odd jobs when there was downtime and saving any money where he could. He just hoped he didn't screw this up.

Cooro, who had been walking alongside him, noticed the thoughtful, and slightly worried, expression on his face.

"You okay Husky?" he asked gently, just loud enough for the younger boy to hear. The sound of his companion's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Uh-huh." he said, not very convincingly. He clearly didn't want to talk about it so Cooro just let the boy be.

The crew stopped when they reached their rooms and the two parties turned to face each other. Nana and Senri on one side of the hall, and Cooro and Husky on the other.

"Well, this is it." Nana said to the other two. "Good luck." She smiled, genuinely hopeful that her two friends would finally have the alone time they so clearly needed with each other. Senri offered an encouraging smile and a thumbs up.

"Thanks you guys." Husky replied, glad for the support of the closest thing he had to a family. At first he didn't want to tell his companions that he wanted himself and Cooro to have a separate room this time, but he knew he'd have to tell them eventually so he figured the sooner the better.

Everyone's responses were positive, especially Cooro's hopeful "Really?," so that gave him the courage he needed to get out there and make the extra money.

After the group said their goodnights Husky and Cooro entered their room, Husky closing the door behind him as Cooro flopped down on the mattress. Husky turned around to see Cooro sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at him expectantly.

"I'm sorry Cooro." Husky said with a sigh.

"Huh? For what?" the older boy asked, not sure what Husky was referring to.

"I know we haven't spent much time alone lately. If I wasn't so worried that someone would walk in and see us…"

Cooro got up from the bed and reached for the smaller boy's hands. "Don't apologize for being yourself. I understand why you're worried and it's fine. I worry about it too sometimes."

"Yeah, I know, but-"

"Husky. It's okay." Cooro tilts the paler boy's face up and kisses his forehead lightly. "Do you still want to do this? I'm fine if we don't." His lips brushed lightly against Husky's forehead as he said this, and something about the gesture felt so intimate to Husky. He could feel his heart racing again, but this time he knew he was ready. Maybe they wouldn't go all the way tonight, but Husky was okay with that, and he knew that whatever he decided, Cooro would be beside him no matter what.

Husky nodded, leading Cooro by the hand to the bed they'd be sharing for the night. Cooro climbed on top of Husky and looked down at him with a smile. He'd wanted to be with Husky in this way for some time now, but his body wasn't the only reason. It was hard for Cooro to explain the feeling, it's just how he felt, and looking down at Husky, who was entrusting him with all that he had, he wanted to show him how much he cared, how grateful he was to have met him and fallen in love with him.

He kissed Husky languorously, knowing that both of them enjoyed the slow buildup. When he pulled apart for breath he looked down again at Husky. The boy's lips were slightly parted, chest rising and falling with his soft panting, face flushed.

Cooro kissed Husky again and put his hands to work pushing his black shirt up so he could rub his nipples. Husky let out a soft moan just as Cooro broke the kiss, instead trailing his lips down Husky's jaw, neck, and chest, the pace deliciously slow. Finally Cooro's mouth found Husky's already hard nipples and licked and sucked. The soft wet noises Cooro was making with his tongue were so erotic, Husky could feel his growing erection rubbing up against the fabric of his pants.

Cooro felt him squirm under him, looking to increase the friction between them, so with one last lick he stopped his ministration and turned his focus to another area of the body below him. He kissed a trail down Husky's stomach, feeling the taut muscles quiver under his lips. When he reached the waistband of Husky's pants he couldn't resist licking down underneath his navel in the direction of Husky's hardened length and feeling his breath hitch.

"Wait." Cooro obeyed. The last thing he wanted to do was overstep his boundaries.

"Take off your clothes." It was a demand, not a request, and Cooro almost suggested Husky do it for him, but he could see the uncertainty in his eyes and didn't want to ruin the mood by making him feel uncomfortable.

Cooro removed his clothes a little bit slower than was necessary and laid down in the spot Husky had just vacated. Seeing Cooro fully naked and laying there waiting for him made Husky all too aware of the fact that all Cooro's been doing lately is wait for him. It didn't seem fair to Husky so he planned on making it up to him before they went any further. There was something that they had been wanting to do that he really wanted to try out.

Husky removed his shirt the rest of the way and tossed it on the ground before climbing on top of the older boy so that he was straddling his waist. He leaned down to give Cooro a quick, sloppy kiss before moving to the spot between his neck and shoulder. Husky gently nibbled, sucked and licked at the soft flesh until he could hear Cooro keening softly under his breath. Satisfied, he moved on to his collarbone, where he repeated the treatment, this time grinding his pelvis against Cooro's at the same time. As expected, Cooro bucked up against him and let out a shuddering breath. Husky wouldn't keep him waiting for long.

He removed himself from Cooro so he could position himself between his legs. They had talked about sucking each other off many times, but had never actually had the chance to try it. Now that he was here he didn't really know what to do, but he could figure it out as he went.

Lightly he ran his finger over the soft skin between Cooro's entrance and his testicles, watching with satisfaction as they jumped. Then he grabbed hold of Cooro's cock and licked the precum off the tip, liking the way it tasted.

Cooro shut his eyes against the image of Husky enjoying the taste of him. The look on the boy's face, as if he would gladly swallow a lot more than that should it come from Cooro, was almost too much to handle. Husky silently revelled in the sight of Cooro coming undone.

He continued to lick, starting at the base and making his way to the head, where he would run his tongue along the slit before sucking. He continued this a few more times before bringing his other hand to roll and fondle Cooro's balls, occasionally letting a finger brush up against that soft spot underneath.

"Hnn~ Husky." Husky looked up to see Cooro squeeze his eyes shut and clamped his mouth over Cooro's twitching member just in time for his release. Husky swallowed the load liking the taste more than he thought he would, which in his mind was a good thing because he refused to wear it.

Cooro layed there panting for a few moments before looking to Husky. "Did you just-" At first Husky thought he was incredulous about the blowjob until he realised he was asking if he swallowed. In response Husky locked lips with Cooro and let his tongue roam the other's mouth, coating Cooro's own tongue in the taste of his cum.

Cooro let escape a loud moan, finding Husky's boldness to be incredibly sexy, and ran his hands through Husky's soft silver hair. Husky resisted the urge to moan too, loving the feeling of Cooro's hands gently pulling at his hair. When Husky felt something brush against his thigh he looked down to see that Cooro was already getting hard again.

He reached down and pumped his lover's member a few times. Cooro grunted and then rolled them over so that he was above Husky, deepening the kiss and pulling harder at his hair. Then he reached into Husky's pants and stroked the slit of his penis with his thumb. "Is this okay?" he asked softly, breaking the kiss but still stroking his thumb back and forth, spreading the precum starting to leak out. Husky took in a shuddering breath and nodded.

Much too soon Cooro broke the contact between them to help Husky remove his pants. Husky took this opportunity to grab a small clamshell case from his pouch. It was some oil they had picked up a few towns ago that Husky was told could be used for intimacy as well as cooking. He'd never been so embarrassed to purchase anything in his life. He was grateful to have it now though, so he guessed it was well worth it.

Cooro couldn't help but smile upon seeing the item, once again appreciating how thoughtful and prepared Husky was.

"You always think of everything." he said, climbing back on top of the younger boy.

"Wait. I-I think it would be better...the other way." Cooro didn't respond, just looked at him inquisitively. Husky motioned for him to get off so he could show him, and repositioned himself on the bed.

The sight of Husky on all fours was not an unwelcomed one and Cooro was definitely grateful for the view. Without a second thought Cooro grabbed Husky's hips and licked from his balls all the way up his crack. Husky yelped at the sensation.

"Cooro, stop messing around." he breathed.

"Aw, so you don't want me to do this?" Cooro feigned innocence as he swirled his tongue around Husky's entrance.

At this rate there's no way I'll make it, Husky thought to himself.

Cooro could see Husky's resolve weakening so he spread some of the oil around on his fingers and held the first one at the entrance.

"Husky, I'm going to put the first one in. Are you ready?" Husky nodded, hoping the pain wouldn't be too bad.

Cooro slowly pushed his first digit in, marveling at how tight it was. Husky squirmed a bit at the discomfort but didn't think it was too bad. He didn't find the sensation enjoyable though. He tried rocking a bit against the finger and frowned.

"You can put another one in," he told Cooro. The raven haired boy nodded, adding another slick finger alongside the first. This Husky definitely didn't like.

Husky grit his teeth and took deep breaths to calm himself. He wasn't expecting that level of discomfort. "Just work through it," he thought to himself. It was like walking when your leg was asleep, the sooner you use it, the faster the pain goes away. He hoped. This time he rocked tentatively.

After a few moments the pain receded to a dull soreness and he nodded for Cooro to keep going. Cooro spread his two fingers apart before adding a third. Husky couldn't take it. It felt so strange and unpleasant, he rocked forward so that Cooro's fingers were no longer inside him and took a few deep breaths.

"Just put it in, Cooro." He wanted this to be over with. Cooro frowned. He hated that Husky wasn't enjoying this anymore, but he hoped that once he was fully inside Husky would be able to adjust quicker.

"Okay," he said, still unsure. He poured oil on his member and spread it around before slowly plunging into Husky. Both boys let out a breath.

"Are you okay?" Cooro asked after a moment. He could hear Husky's shaky breathing.

"Y-yeah." They stayed like that for a while allowing Husky to get his bearings. When the pain was slightly more bearable and Husky's breathing had evened out some Cooro bent down to kiss the muscles of his back and shoulders. He also brought his slightly slick fingers to fondle one of Husky's nipples while his other hand played with his cock. This, at least, was something he could enjoy. Cooro was reassured by the way Husky arched his back into the touch and slowly started to rock in and out of him.

Husky fought through the contrasting bodily responses and tried to focus only on Cooro's hands and lips and how good they felt on him. Soon enough the pain was forgotten and Husky was muttering Cooro's name as wave after wave of pleasure hit him with each thrust. His arms were putty and he couldn't hold himself up so they paused to reposition themselves. Husky was looking up at Cooro through half-lidded eyes, legs spread apart, with a pillow under his lower back for leverage. Never had a sight turned him on more.

Cooro started up again, still stroking Husky's cock, watching as he played with his own nipples. Cooro could feel himself getting close, and by the way Husky was trembling, so was he. With one last pump of his cock he came, squirting his semen onto the bed above him. He didn't seem to notice that some had gotten onto his hair, clinging to his bangs and the top of his head. Cooro came at the sight.

Both males collapsed onto the bed disentangling themselves from one another as they caught their breath. They turned their heads to look at each other, both still panting. Cooro reached out and combed his fingers through Husky's bangs. When he pulled his hand back Husky could see his own cum coating Cooro's fingers. Husky made a face before getting up to retrieve a towel and wiping both of them off.

"So, what did you think?" Cooro asked with a yawn.

Husky smiled warmly at his lover. "It was perfect. What did you think?"

"It was perfect," Cooro agreed. They fell asleep in each other's arms. It might be a while before they got to do this again, but Husky didn't mind, especially since he'd get to be on top next time.


End file.
